Ryuna
Ryuji Hasegawa (ライウジ ヘーセゴーア, Ryuji) Ryuna is a supporting character in the ongoing Striking Blades series created by Dennys on Fanfiction.Net. He was created by the author and resides in Sword Art Online where he was among the 10,000 players who are trapped inside. He is a close friend of Saito, Ichiru and Aki in the real world, and becomes apart of the Remnants of Light guild and helps fight for survival of the players of Aincrad. Appearance Ryuji is quite short, standing at only five feet six inches. He has shaggy neck length black hair with bangs that naturally cover his left eye. He sports black eyes that usually give off sense of paranoia and anxiety and is quite scrawny, weighing only 135 pounds. He has surprisingly smooth skin, which people comment and compliment on occasion, if he lets them get that close. When at home or around, since he is generally out of school, Ryuji is known to wear sweaters and basketball shorts and jogging shoes. He also wears hooded jackets, black shirts and pants, nothing too out of the norm. Though besides that, there isn't anything remarkable about Ryuji's appearance. Personality Shy but motivated is what describes Ryuji the best in terms of personality. Ryuji is a kind and caring person, not liking to see others hurt and usually helping out in any way he can. He loves animals and they seem to love him back due his gentleness. He likes to help around and will do any thing he can to support his friends. However, Ryuji is reclusive. He doesn't like to speak much, usually observing silently. This is due to his sheepish and reserved nature. He had an abusive father when he was little, which contributed to his unconfidence and nervousness. His mother died of cancer when he was young so he has no recollection of who she was. He became depressed by this as well overtime as he grew. One day he hadn't washed his father's car when he was supposed to, though having good reason, his father had beaten him to the point the neighbors had heard his cries and phoned the police. The next week, his father was in jailed in Tokyo prison and he'd moved into his relatives' house. Since then, Ryuji became a solid introvert. He stayed in his room and only found comfort in video games, manga, and anime. He stayed like this, admanatly not going to school. However, he was still very smart. Even when his friend, Satoru and Naomi would bring him homework from time to time, he'd be at the top of his class. He'd come out during days of major tests and events, but otherwise he stayed in his room. Until Sword Art Online found its way into his life, Ryuji was what you would call, a fearful otaku. Background Just as stated above, Ryuji had no mother, the woman dying when he was very young. His father became abusive towards him from the time he was seven. His father was jailed three years later one day, due to the next door neighbors hearing Ryuji's cries for help when he was beaten severly over a trivial matter. He still has the scars on his back and arms. However, he did have friends. Satoru and Naomi were his closest. He'd known them since kindergarten. The two had also stood up for him many times in school and outside. However, he never allowed them near his home, for fear that they would get hurt by his father. He knew Satoru was strong and very persuasive and Naomi could talk her way out of anything, but his father didn't listen to reason at all. He was a drunk, of course he wouldn't. After his father was sent to jail, Ryuna stayed with his aunt and uncle, who loved him dearly. He made sure he did his chores around the house and accommodated as they had him, but he never went to school. He'd become a hikikomori or an otaku, someone who isolates himself for a period of six months or over and seeks degrees of extreme confinement and dwells in being alone. Basically, a hermit. However, he was a smart young man, especially in mathematics. Even when Satoru and Naomi dropped his homework off everyday, he would do it fully and sometimes, the teacher would use them as notes for the class, though this was embarrassing, Naomi and Satoru were the only ones to know. He'd only come out on days of tests and to eat with his family but nothing more. His elder cousin Mina had bought him the NerveGear one day, though knowing it wouldn't help the situation but she wanted him to at least remember what the outside world was like, even if it was just data and numbers. His guardians then bought him Sword Art Online. He thanked them dearly, still being the Ryuji from before. However, after that dreadful day, his parents and cousin despised themselves for what they'd done. They'd trapped him in a place they had know hope of getting him out from. However, they kept their faith in him. Hoping he would return back to them. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items Later Armor #Percival's Rise Set *Percival's Rise CHest Plate *Percival's Rise Pauldrons *Percival's Rise Gauntlets *Percival's Rise Bottom Pieces *Percival's Rise Boots *Percival's Rise Cloak Later Weapons *Elf Warrior's Sword (Floor 9) * Preatorian Dreyar's Blade (Floor 24) * Obsidian Night (End-game sword) Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) * Level: 92 * HP: 18300 Skills Buffs *Knight's Oath - Balances all of Ryuna's stats to match evenly, giving him an all around average. *Blast From The Past - The percent damage of the last skill Ryuna has used will be added onto the next skill he activates. However, the skill has to be a sword skill. *Like The Wind - Can only be activated when the user is countered or parried in some manner and is below 65% health. When activated, the user gains a 35% speed buff, a 20% attack speed buff, but is included with a -20% debuff to attack power. This speed buff persists for a duration of 20 seconds. During this time, the user is free to use the sword skills within Ruthless Blade. *Concentration - This buff needs to be activated before Hallowed Strike can ever be used. This concentrates all of Ryuna's stats to attack power, steadily boosting it tremendously. However, he needs to stay in the post-motion delay stance while this happens, leaving him vulnerable to attacks. *Speed Demon - Ups Ryuna's attack speed by 50% for 30 seconds, giving him a high, energetic rate of striking momentum. One-handed Straight Sword * Slant - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing diagonally. * Vertical - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing vertically. * Horizontal - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing horizontally. * Uppercut (上段斬り, Joudan Giri) - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill delivering an uppercut. * Rage Spike - (1-hit strike) A basic, weak skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike. * Sonic Leap - (1-hit strike) A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike. * Vertical Arc - (2-hit combo) A simple sword skill creating a 'V' shape trajectory. * Horizontal Square - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a rhombus. * Vertical Square - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a square. * Snake Bite - (2-hit combo) A left and a right swings that target the opponent's weapon, with a chance of breaking the weapon. * Sharp Nail '''- (3-hit combo) A series of stabbing strikes. * '''Vorpal Strike - (1-hit strike) A heavy one-handed sword skill with a reach that is double the length of the blade and has high attack power. It has a long cool-down. 30% Physical, 30% Fire, 40% Darkness. * Savage Fulcrum - (3-hit combo) A sword skill that trace number "4" in the air. 50% Physical, 50% Ice. * Serration Wave (セレーション・ウェーブ, Serēshon Uēbu) - a single-hit area of effect (AOE) one-handed sword skill, a technique meant to impede movement and barely does any damage. * Deadly Sins (デッドリー・シンズ, Deddorī shinzu) - (7-hit combo) * Howling Octave - (8-hit) Five high-speed continuous thrusts then cut downward, upward, before another full force upward cut. 40% Physical, 60% Fire. * Lightning Fall - a heavy ranged attack that involves kicking off the ground with full force and then stabbing the sword into the ground, shooting out blue sparks in all directions. * Parallel Sting (パラレル・スティング, Parareru Sutingu) - (2-hit combo) Two swift strikes to the torso. * Horizontal Arc * Nova Ascension (ノヴァ・アセンション, Nova Asenshon) - (10-hit combo) A max level One-handed Straight Sword skill that consists of heavy but extremely powerful attacks. The last move sends the opponent airborne with an upwards strike that induces a heavy knockback. Ruthless Blade * Tempest (1-hit strike) – User thrusts their sword forward with amazing speed. If it hits, the next strike will deal 5% increased damage. Very short cool down. *Lightning (1-hit strike) – A very strong sword strike. This skill deals more damage, but is not as fast as other attacks. When activated, the user flashes their sword outward, striking the chest of the target with immense force. Should the attack connect cleanly, the target is subsequently stunned for 5 seconds. If the stun is activated, this skill goes on a 2-minute cool down. *Spark (2-hit combo) – User dashes forward and strikes diagonally across target. If this hit gets a clean blow, user gains one dash to use. Dash moves user extremely quickly over a very short distance (about 2-3 feet). User finishes with a hard downward strike. *Whirlwind (4-hit combo) – A flurry of attacks sent on to the target. User begins with an upward slash followed by a downward slash. The combo is followed with a half spin for a horizontal slash and finished with a downwards-diagonal slash. Should all attacks cleanly strike the target, the user gains a 15% attack speed buff for the next 20 seconds. *Squall (3-hit combo) – The user begins the combo with a simple thrust forward, before following up with the rest of their combo. If the sword thrust is blocked or parried, the user gains a temporary 10% attack speed buff for the rest of the combo. After this, the user slashes horizontally left then right. *Raging Storm (8-hit combo) – The user rushes past the target, horizontally slashing them swiftly, but deals less damage. This continues for seven more strikes. Every time the user is parried or blocked, they gain a stacking 2% speed buff. It caps at 20% extra speed and disperses when user is cleanly struck. *Slipstream (1-hit strike/Dash-Type Skill) – A very quick and agile strike, but lacks damage. This attack lets the user dash to a target within 7 feet of them and swiftly slashes at them horizontally. It deals little damage at first, but begins to rack up damage if used more than once. Slipstream can only be used once on a target every 20 seconds, but it has a very short cool down and can be used on multiple targets. This skill is capable of dodging sword skill if used correctly. *Typhoon (10-hit combo) – Can only be used when the target is stunned. When requirements are met, the user can dash towards the target and begin their assault. The skill follows the attack pattern of; horizontal slash, diagonal slash, diagonal slash, upward slash, downward slash, horizontal, horizontal, diagonal, diagonal, downward slash. Hallowed Strike Quotes Trivia *Trinity's pet name for Ryuna is Ryu-chan. At first it was seen as a form of belittlement, however, after thier tribulation of getting Trinity's unique skill, the name became more genuine in it's diction. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Player Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player Category:Remnants of Light